


Пока не закончится фейерверк

by Zeratul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Zeratul
Summary: После поспешной и неожиданной высылки в Доминацию чиссов Илай пытается осознать, что стало с его жизнью, и что куда важнее - что произошло между ним и Трауном.





	Пока не закончится фейерверк

**Author's Note:**

> Легенда о Звёздном мосту - отсылка к китайской легенде О Пастухе и Ткачихе. Фестиваль фейерверков - отсылка к соответствующему празднику. Илай Вэнто зовётся так вразрез с командной унификацией. Сонгфик на песню Hurts - Magnificent.

— Цидзие’ишита. Это хань. Означает буквально... «мост из крыльев звёздной птицы». Или просто звёздный мост.

— Митт’рау’нуруодо не упоминал, что ты владеешь наречием хань.

— Я и не владею. Просто знаю конкретно это слово, — Илай неловко посмотрел на адмирала, чей испытующий взгляд практически обжигал. — Оно встречается в непереведённом виде в одной из их легенд, — глаза Ар’алани сузились. — Я... знаю это, потому что Хань’го недалеко от Лисатры, и...

— Источник не имеет значения. 

— И я не уверен, что понимаю, что Траун... то есть Митт’рау’нуруодо... хотел этим сказать, — он нервно выдохнул, чувствуя кожей её неодобрение — ни она, ни члены её экипажа не проявляли снисхождения к трудности произношения своих полных имён.

— У тебя час, чтобы это выяснить. Если не справишься, значит, он сильно приукрасил тебя в своём докладе, — сказала адмирал ровно и удалилась, оставив его наедине с консолью и крошечным датакроном. Когда она отошла достаточно далеко, он позволил себе сбросить часть напряжения и тяжело вздохнул.

Прошло уже несколько месяцев с того дня, как чисский адмирал приняла его на борт своего корабля, и все эти месяцы он практически жил на мостике. На Илая свалилось огромное количество аналитической работы, о которой он мечтал годы назад, но сейчас, после множества приключений во время службы с Трауном, он ловил себя на том, что находил её скучной и изнурительной. И все же он справлялся, и справлялся достаточно хорошо, чтобы проходить ежедневный тест на минимально допустимую полезность для Доминации чиссов.

Однако, когда он заканчивал исполнять свои обязанности, к нему тут же приставляли одного из менее занятых младших офицеров и приказывали учиться у него всему, чему было можно — от языка, истории и традиций чиссов до субординационных моментов, которых стоило придерживаться на борту корабля. Ранее Илай и подумать не мог, что его мозг был способен вместить и обработать столько информации, но пусть это и выматывало его совершенно, он справлялся и с этим.

И он был даже рад. Каждая секунда его жизни была наполненна деятельностью, не позволявшей ему остановиться и задуматься над тем, что произошло между ним и Трауном, и что он чувствовал по этому поводу. Ему некогда было предаваться воспоминаниям и сожалениям — оказываясь в выделенной ему крошечной каюте он падал на кровать, не раздеваясь, и проваливался в сон без сновидений едва закрыв глаза.

Но сегодня ему пришлось остановиться. 

Они встретили в пограничной зоне торговый корабль, капитан которого требовал встречи с Ар’алани лично. Адмирал согласилась, и менее четверти часа спустя вернулась из ангара с датакроном, содержавшим шифрованное послание от Митт’рау’нуруодо.

Когда Илай услышал его имя, его сердце пропустило удар. Прибыв сюда, он надеялся узнать больше о том, кто был рядом с ним так долго, но так и остался подобен недосказанной истории. Ни один из членов экипажа ни разу не заговаривал о нём, словно его имя никому здесь не было знакомо. Даже адмирал, прочитав переданные им данные, не озвучила никаких комментариев, дав понять, что служба Трауна Доминации никоим образом его не касается. А после добавила, что сокращать имена чиссов, находясь у них на службе — дурной тон. И только сегодня, спустя всё это время, это имя прозвучало вновь.

Илай не надеялся на то, что ему позволят посмотреть послание полностью, но не мог перестать гадать — было ли там хоть одно упоминание о нём? Спрашивал ли Траун о том, как продвигалась служба его протеже? Напряжённые минуты шли, а Ар’алани продолжала изучать послание молча. Пока не наткнулась на то, чего не смогла понять сама. Он лишь удивился тому, что она сразу пошла с вопросом именно к нему, решив, что он должен быть способен отгадать любую загадку.

— Цидзие’ишита, — тихо повторил он, глядя на голографический текст, светившийся над консолью. Остальное послание было составлено на чеуне, и он не стал поддаваться искушению и тратить выделенное ему время, чтобы попытаться его прочитать. Слово на наречии хань было написано ауребешом и почти тярялось в завитках замысловатого орнамента голографической рамки, которой Траун украсил своё послание. 

Закрыв глаза, Илай попытался вспомнить подробности легенды, слышанной им ещё задолго до поступления на Майомар. В изначальном виде она пестрила сложными ханьскими названиями, которые врезались в его память как первое столкновение с чем-то необычным, потому что детский разум почти не воспринимал заложенный в историю смысл. Позднее он сталкивался с вариациями, в которой слова приобрели расшифровку. Безликие Ишита’хаисира, Сиалан и Сяотей превратились в Звёздную реку, разделившую влюблённых Небесную Швею и Земного Странника, которые могли встречаться лишь раз в год, когда огромная птица прокладывала меж ними мост из своих крыльев.

Тогда давно эта легенда воспринималась юным Вэнто лишь как ещё одна сказка о любви, но сейчас он чувствовал себя всё хуже и хуже. Воспоминания и ассоциации цеплялись друг за друга и стремительно превращались в цепь, душившую его в несколько оборотов. Он сжал кулаки и мотнул головой, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на запросе адмирала. Скрыв более не нужный ему текст, он отправил запрос в голосеть Доминации:

— Поиск ключевые слова: звёзды река легенда ханьго, — сказал он на чеуне медленно и с акцентом, но терминал его всё-таки понял и выдал множество результатов. Илай недовольно поджал губы, глядя на обилие незнакомых символов, но почувствовал небольшое облегчение, когда среди ссылок выплыла одна на сай-бисти, снабжённая яркими голоиллюстрациями. — Ежегодный летний фестиваль фейерверков Звёздный Мост, проходит на Хань’го и привлекает множество ценителей искусства со всей галактики посмотреть на мастерство пиротехников хань, создающих удивительное представление без использования голографических технологий... 

— Что это? — голос Ар’алани прозвучал у него над ухом ровно и спокойно, но Илай всё равно вздрогнул, слишком глубоко задумавшись над тем что читал. — Планируешь отпуск, ещё не получив звание? 

— Это... Звездный мост. Фестиваль в честь соединения влюблённых из... той легенды. Я не уверен, что это то, что нужно, но на языке хань он как раз называется Цидзие’ишита.

— Который как раз проводится через три дня, — уголки ее губ приподнялись. — Он сильно по тебе соскучился.

— Ч-что? — он приоткрыл рот. Траун не стал спрашивать о нем. Он просто послал скрытое приглашение, прочесть и расшифровать которое смог бы только он, и единственной причиной, почему Ар’алани опередила его сейчас было то, что утопивший себя в рутине Илай слишком отчаялся, чтобы поверить в это сразу.

— Я дам тебе два дня. Сутки на путь. Сутки на фестиваль. Сохранять анонимность и не вступать с Митт’рау’нуруодо в публичный контакт.

Илай открыл рот шире и почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу. Он шевелил губами, но смятение его чувств было так велико, что ни одно слово не приходило на язык. 

— Успокойся, человек, — Ар’алани положила ладонь на его плечо, словно предугадав его порыв вскочить с места. — У тебя ещё два с половиной часа рабочего времени.

Она отделила датакрон от консоли и парой движений закрыла открытые над ней результаты запроса, вернув недопроверенный грузовой манифест недавно засечённого у границы крупного корабля. Илай посмотрел на ряды цифр и названий, но едва смог сосредоточиться — лавина эмоций сметала все попытки концентрации.

— Если не возьмешь себя в руки — передумаю. 

— Простите, адмирал, я... — он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох, ещё раз и ещё раз, и после нескольких попыток все же очистил разум от наполнившего его волнения. 

— Так-то лучше, — похвалила адмирал и снова отошла, пробормотав себе поднос на чеуне что-то о несдержанности изначальных людей.

***  


Планета Хань’го находилась на территории, принадлежавшей Доминации чиссов тысячи лет назад. Как и Ксилла, когда-то она была колонией людей, но время и условия жизни существенно изменили облик её жителей. На экране перед Илаем был пожилой мужчина с аккуратной бородой, одетый в несколько слоёв струящихся одеяний в пастельных тонах. Его кожа была желтоватой, на скулах и над бровями покрыта россыпью крошечных голубых пятен, седые волосы, убранные назад в тугой пучок, казалось, отливали перламутром.

— Добро пожаловать на фестиваль Звёздный Мост, — поприветствовал он на сай-бисти и приподнял сложенные ладони на уровень лица. — Позвольте узнать ваше имя?

— Флюк Холдо, — сообщил Илай. Он долго думал над тем, какую легенду выдать диспетчеру по прибытии, и остановил свой выбор на названии фильма, который они с Трауном смотрели вместе несколько лет назад.

— Можете продолжать свой путь к причалу двенадцать три красная луна.

Приземлившись, Илай переоделся в то, что дала ему с собой адмирал — наряд светло-голубых оттенков, подобный тому, что был на диспетчере. Сойдя с шаттла он заметил, что здесь все были одеты подобным образом — и сами жители, и гости фестиваля, отчего отличить их друг от друга издалека было непросто даже в дневном свете. Однако одежда, пусть и была длинной и многослойной, была при этом очень лёгкой и идеально подходила тёплой погоде.

В воздухе стоял сладкий аромат множества цветов, украшавших стены каждого дома. Сами дома были невысокие и построены из камня и дерева — как упоминалось в путеводителе, народ хань высоко ценил ручной труд и редко прибегал к технологиям, пусть и имел к ним доступ. Всё, на что натыкался взгляд, выглядело уникальным и несло в себе отпечаток руки мастера. Даже цветы и камни на многочисленных клумбах располагались так, что чётко ощущалась неслучайность каждого из них.

Илай некоторое время просто стоял на площади перед космопортом, воспринимая столицу Хань’го всеми органами чувств и поражаясь уместности каждой детали. Он блуждал взглядом по строениям и по лицам — здесь было много разных рас, и он даже приметил нескольких чиссов, и несколько раз подходил поближе, чтобы рассмотреть, но Трауна среди них не было. Первоначальный восторг понемногу схлынул, и он осознал, что совершенно не представлял, где искать его на большом многолюдном фестивале.

Он меланхолично вздохнул. Это место было достаточно прекрасным, чтобы визит сюда был радостью сам по себе, но не сейчас, и не для него. 

На город постепенно опускались сумерки, приближая время фейерверков. Илай решил не уходить с площади и, осмотрев несколько сувенирных лавочек, купил бумажный веер и нашёл себе место на одной из скамеек. Ему не было жарко — повторяющиеся мелкие движения ладонью и мягкие потоки воздуха, обдувавшие лицо, немного отвлекали от наполняющей его грусти. Но не спасали.

Здесь у него не было работы, которой он мог до отказа забить свои мысли. Не было строгой адмирала и других офицеров, которые могли одёрнуть его, если он позволял себе слишком глубоко задуматься. При этом здесь всё дышало любовью к искусству, а искусство во всех его проявлениях вело его мысли к тому, кто однажды открыл его глаза, освободил его разум, а потом незаметно поселился в его сердце. По спине пробежала волна неприятного страха — а что если ему и Ар’алани почудилось то, чего вовсе нет, и его присутствие здесь и сейчас было лишь результатом недопонимания? И что Трауна здесь не было и не должно было быть.

Илай зажмурился, сжав пальцами веер и чуть не сломав его. Толпа, идущая от космопорта в сторону центральной площади, понемногу начинала редеть. Время утекало сквозь пальцы песком его рассыпавшихся фантазий о том, как это могло бы произойти. Здесь или где-либо ещё. Тысячи мыслей, которые он гнал от себя все эти месяцы, пытали его одна за другой крошечными иглами.

Было ли это лишь злой шуткой, за которую ему следовало злиться на Трауна? Было ли это недоразгаданной загадкой, за которую ему следовало злиться на себя? Он не знал. За два часа ожидания бушевавшие в нём чувства перегорели и развеялись пеплом, забившимся в щели между камнями мощёных улиц. Среди них осталось лишь вялое любопытство, которое подтолкнуло его подняться и пойти за поредевшими вереницами гостей фестиваля. Небо совсем потемнело, и грядущий салют на фоне вышедших лун обещал быть запоминающимся зрелищем, пусть и рисковавшим остаться в памяти Илая как воспоминание о мучительном разочаровании.

В темноте стали громче звуки. Многие из тех, кто шёл с ним одной дорогой, разговаривали и смеялись. Только сейчас он заметил, что почти все гости прибыли парами, и позволяли себе проявлять друг к другу нежность прямо на улице. Только он шёл на этот праздник в одиночестве.

— Это самое романтичное, что могло произойти в моей жизни! — его слух выхватил из общего гомона фразу на стандарте. Он невольно обернулся на голос — он принадлежал девушке тви’леку, шедшей под руку с молодым человеком. За фразой последовал счастливый смех.

Илай почувствовал острую необходимость свернуть с дороги. Почти вбежав в подвернувшийся промежуток между домов, он прижался к стене, спрятавшись от всего за широкой балкой. Здесь было достаточно темно, чтобы он поверил, что никто не увидит его. Эмоции, которые, как он думал, иссякли, вернулись с удвоенной силой и выступили слезами на глазах. Он закрыл лицо ладонью, смазывая капли, и тихо сполз по стене, закусывая край ладони, чтобы подавить болезненный стон.

— Эй, ты, — окликнул его чей-то голос, искажённый фильтрами шлема. Илай вздрогнул и огляделся, но не заметил рядом никого, пока не поднял глаза на крышу — там, почти сливаясь с небом тёмным силуэтом, тускло высветленным уличными фонарями, стоял высокий мандалорец в старинных доспехах. Убедившись, что его увидели, он тихо спрыгнул, оказавшись менее чем в полуметре от Илая. Илай поспешно поднялся. — Если ты ищешь место, откуда будет лучше видно фейерверк, я могу показать тебе одно. 

Илай на мгновение напрягся — от одинокого наёмника здесь на краю галактики можно было ожидать любого, и стоило благодарить судьбу, если таковой не стрелял тебе в голову сразу после того, как поздоровался. Но, когда он присмотрелся, настороженность сменилась вспышкой совсем других эмоций.

Он знал эту броню. Он помнил, с какой радостью Траун, ещё будучи капитаном, перекупил её за немалые деньги и не раз использовал для маскировки. Это точно была она — на отреставрированном правом наплечнике даже в темноте был заметен нечеткий рисунок, который адмирал нанёс лично, а на нагруднике остались нетронутыми неровные следы чьих-то огромных когтей.

— Ого, я думал этот клан вымер тысячелетие назад, — Илай не мог сдержать улыбки. Сердце забилось так быстро, что казалось, готово было пробить грудь. Он сдерживал себя, хотя мысленно уже сорвал с его головы шлем и обхватил ладонями лицо, которое почти потерял надежду увидеть.

— Не слышал легенды о пустых мандолорских доспехах, ведомых силой оставшегося в них несгибаемого духа?

— Нет, я здесь ради... — Илай задрал голову, чтобы продолжать смотреть на тёмные прорези для глаз в шлеме, надеясь заметить за затемнённым транспаристилом красное свечение, — другой легенды. 

— Вот и не слушай. Тот ещё вздор.

— Так что же за место?

— Не смотри вниз, — сильные руки обхватили Илая, и под раздавшийся рёв реактивного ранца земля тут же ушла из-под ног. Он вскрикнул, от неожиданности выпустив веер, и вцепился как мог в наплечники. Его ладони соскальзывали, но хватка, державшая его, не ослабевала ни на миг, и скоро он успокоился. Страх сменился доверием. Доверием к единственному, кому он на самом деле доверял за всю жизнь.

Встречное движение воздуха стало чуть менее интенсивным, и скоро Илай снова почувствовал под ногами опору. Он позволил себе оглядеться — они опустились на крышу. Достаточно уединённую и высокую, чтобы никто снизу не смог увидеть их лиц, достаточно плоскую, чтобы спокойно держать на ней равновесие, достаточно широкую, чтобы с того места, где они стояли, было видно только лишь небо.

Державшие его объятия неохотно разжались.

— Мы на месте. Салют будет вон там, — рука в перчатке указала пальцем в небо. Илай нервно рассмеялся и даже не взглянул в ту сторону. Мастерство пиротехников Хань’го его сейчас не волновало.

— Тебе хоть что-то видно в этом шлеме? — спросил он нетерпеливо. Желание прекратить игру и разрушить эту маскировку возрастало всё быстрее с каждой секундой, подогреваемое выбросившимся в кровь адреналином, но он продолжал сдерживаться, зная, что испортит момент, который Траун старался создать. Которого он сам так мучительно долго ждал.

— Я сниму его, когда будет нужно. Лучше сядь, салют будет долгим, — ответил он и сам медленно опустился на черепицу. Только сейчас Илай заметил, что из-под верхней части его доспеха выглядывал бордовый подол ханьского одеяния.

Горизонт озарила алая вспышка, и в небо выстрелил первый снаряд. Взлетев на несколько сотен метров он рассыпался куполом оранжевых искр, каждая из которых, не долетая до земли, взрывалась тысячью белых, на несколько секунд превращая вечер в день. Где-то далеко внизу раздались восторженные возгласы собравшейся на площади толпы. Илай не удержался от тихого «вау». Зрелище было настолько великолепным, что выбило у него из головы все слова, которые он пытался подобрать, чтобы высказать Трауну при встрече.

Он почувствовал, как ему на талию легла рука. На ней уже не было доспехов — прикосновение было мягким, почти несмелым. Словно обнимавший его не был уверен в том, что он не попытается вырваться и оттлокнуть его. Илай понял, что если обернётся, то увидит наконец его лицо, не скрытое шлемом, и ему стало страшно. Посмотреть на него прямо сейчас означало разрушить момент и снова упасть в пропасть раздиравших его чувств, в то время как прямо перед ним многочисленные огни рисовали в ночном небе прекрасный звёздный мост.

Горячее дыхание коснулось его волос, и вторая рука сомкнула вокруг него мягкие объятия. Фейерверк растворился во вновь подступивших слезах, и Илай отвернулся и спрятал лицо за широким рукавом своих одежд. Ладонь Трауна легла ему на запястье и мягко вынудила опустить руку. Дёрнувшись, чтобы отстраниться, он случайно взглянул в его сторону и встретился с ним глазами. 

Несколько минут прошли в молчании. Они смотрели друг на друга, освещённые сменявшими друг друга вспышками салюта. Илай любовался лицом, которое теперь, когда он провёл много времени среди чиссов, стало выглядеть для него по-новому. За инопланетностью светящихся глаз и выдающихся скул проступили черты, которых он раньше не замечал. Это был не просто случайный синекожий пришелец, ворвавшийся в его жизнь и изменивший её, это был именно Митт’рау’нуруодо, которого он легко узнал бы среди тысячи чисских воинов и не променял бы ни на одного из них.

— Илай, — Траун первым нарушил молчание и коснулся его щеки тыльной стороной ладони. 

— А... гранд-адмирал, — выпалил он в ответ, и тут же осёкся, увидев изменившееся выражение его лица — брови чуть сдвинулись, а губы едва заметно искривились вниз.

— Тебе больше не положено так называть меня.

— Простите... Митт’рау’нуруодо.

— Ты не обязан называть меня полным именем. Мы не чужие, — Траун коснулся его ладони и опустил взгляд. Он выглядел растерянным — очевидно, эта ситуация выходила за рамки того, что он мог просчитать. — Я надеюсь.

— Что со мной такое... — Илай мучительно сглотнул комок, и на глаза снова выступили слезы. — Я должен ненавидеть вас за то, что вы со мной сделали. Бить вас по лицу и кричать, какой вы... 

— Ты достаточно рассудителен, чтобы не тратить нашу короткую встречу на столь разрушительные эмоции, — Траун поймал одну из слёз на ноготь большого пальца.

— Ты уверен? — Илай нервно усмехнулся. Прямо сейчас ему казалось, что он разрушен до основания.

— Нет, — Траун опустил веки и убрал руку. — Согласно тому, что я знаю о людях и их непоследовательных чувствах, ты действительно должен меня ненавидеть.

— Так или иначе мы оба сейчас здесь, — Илай коснулся его ладони. Ещё одна вспышка окрасила город в оттенки розового. — Ух ты. Смотри. Мы одного цвета.

— М? — Траун снова приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на их руки. Свет фейерверков был таким ярким, что действительно уравнивал все краски окружающего мира. В том числе и цвет их кожи. Губы чисса дёрнулись в улыбке, чуть более широкой, чем он обычно себе позволял, и он рассмеялся. Илай не смог не улыбнуться в ответ — подобное происходило нечасто даже когда они проводили вместе целые сутки. Смех Трауна звучал неожиданно высоко вразрез с его низким глубоким голосом. Было похоже, что он сам его стеснялся — он пытался прикрыть рот ладонью и остановить это, но самообладание ему отказывало. — Прости, я...

— Слишком рад меня видеть, чтобы держать себя в руках, — закончил за него Илай, видя, что слова Трауна снова оборвались волной искреннего смеха. — Ар’алани бы сейчас нас обоих отшлёпала.

— А ты знал, что она держит под подушкой плётку из кожи нексу? — спросил чисс, продолжая смеяться.

— Я боюсь спросить, откуда это знаешь ты! — Илай рассмеялся в ответ, представив суровую адмирала с плёткой в совершенно не приличествующем ей виде и покраснел.

— Наблюдения и анализ, — Траун улыбнулся совсем широко, чуть обнажив зубы. Смех затих, и между ними снова наступила тишина, которую не прогонял ни грохот залпов, ни восторженные возгласы.

— Я... почти поверил в то, что ошибся.

— Я был уверен, что ты знаешь эту легенду.

— Как долго мы можем быть здесь?

— Пока не закончится фейерверк. В путеводителе обещают четыре часа.

— А потом?

— Потом я вернусь на «Химеру». А ты на «Хтизи’ркати». И никто, кроме Ар’алани, не будет знать, что мы здесь были.

— Это был риторический вопрос. Хотя... ты мог бы сказать, что Звёздный Мост снова сведёт нас через год.

Новый массивный залп окрасил город в белый и голубой.

— Митт’рау’нуруодо, — Илай взял лицо Трауна в ладони и глубоко вдохнул, собираясь сказать то, что так и не успел, оказавшись поспешно отправленным за пределы Империи в тот же день, как гранд-адмирал получил своё последнее звание. С тех пор его чувства, пусть и погребённые под непроглядной рутиной, почти не изменились, как он осознавал теперь. Даже стали сильнее и ярче на фоне горечи разлуки. — Ч’а ч’асах ва, (Я люблю тебя.) — признался он на выдохе и тут же смущённо опустил глаза, испугавшись, что неправильно произнёс слова и окажется непонят.

Траун тоже положил ладони на его лицо и наклонился ближе, коснувшись лбом его лба.

— Вэнто’илай, ч’а ч’асах ва сео ч’ан’виу (Я тоже всегда любил тебя), — чеун в его устах звучал как тихий шорох, но Илай чётко расслышал и понял каждое слово. — Вим ч’а ран’ас к’имсим’ч’а нан’эо к’эн. (И я бы хотел, чтобы фейерверк никогда не кончался.)


End file.
